


Everything is Subject to Change

by infiniteshooshpapping



Series: Everything Is Subject to Change [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteshooshpapping/pseuds/infiniteshooshpapping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and for the umpteenth time, you're the new kid on the block. You're used to it by now. Well, at least you should be; you've moved around so much, you'd need both hands and both feet to keep count. Dirk promises you that this is the last time you'll have to move for a while, especially since it almost the start of a new school year, and Dirk made sure you'd be able to stay in Washington until you graduate from high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Subject to Change

==> Dave: Be the new kid.

Your name is Dave Strider and for the umpteenth time, you're the new kid on the block. You're used to it by now. Well, at least you should be; you've moved around so much, you'd need both hands and both feet to keep count. You were born 'n' raised in Houston, Texas, but you hardly remember what that was like; you've put way too much effort into blocking those memories from your mind. Dirk promises you that this is the last time you'll have to move for a while, especially since it almost the start of a new school year, and Dirk made sure you'd be able to stay in Washington until you graduate from high school.

You used to live with your two brothers. You were the youngest, Dirk was the middle child, and your oldest brother was always an enigma; he refused to be addressed as anything other than "Bro." You would still be living with both of them, but Dirk got the two of you out of Bro's shitty apartment the literal minute he turned 18. That day and the days leading up to it stand out in memories of your childhood more vividly than you could ever begin to explain, as much as you wish they weren't.

Weeks in the future, but not many...

==> Dave: Proceed to torture yourself with the first day of school.

Ugh. Whoever the hell decided it would be a good idea for you to have AP Geometry as your first hour must have been high off their ass, bat-shit insane, or a combination of both. Your brain can't handle complex math equations when you're still half asleep and wishing you were still in bed. The upside is that your desk is at the back of the class, allowing you do dick around and listen to music or get some shut eye if you need to. You start off your day thinking that maybe school won't be so bad, especially since you know you'll be able to stay for the next two years, instead of the average three to five months.

You continue through the first three classes of your day without much of a hitch. Your teachers, so far, seem like pretty decent human beings, and the students don't seem to notice or care that you're new here. By the time lunch rolls around, you're practically tripping over your own feet to get to the cafeteria so you can snatch up some food and get the hell out of there. If there's one thing you hate (besides your brother's puppets, of course), it's having to eat lunch with half the entire student body crammed into one small area. You don't really think of yourself as a people person, so lunch rooms tend to be the bane of your social high school existence. You grab a shitty-looking lunch, bolt from the cafeteria, and head outside to look for a place to eat in peace for the remainder of your lunch hour.

You finally settle yourself in a shaded area behind the school. You check your phone for the current time after you attempt to finish swallowing the horse shit your school is trying to feed you and make a mental note to bring your own lunch from this point forward. You see that you've got about twenty minutes to kill, so you decide to wander around the outer perimeters of the school property, checking the time ever so often. You manage to take a few pictures of some birds native to the area before heading back inside for your next class.

Apparently, you overestimated how much time you had left before your next class because by the time you actually make it to your next class, biology, you manage to be five minutes late. Of course you walk in like you fuckin' own the place because why the hell not? Your ultimate cool-kid facade is on maximum capacity cool and you stride to the only empty seat in the room.

The first few minutes of class go by slowly as your teacher explains the classroom procedures and lab rules, but you zone completely out after about two minutes. Your eyes wander around the room, taking in the lab stations, chemical cabinets, and your fellow students. When your eyes finally land upon your tablemate, you completely freeze. Only one thought comes to mind.

_'Fucking hell this dude is really cute, Jesus dicks!'_

Shit, if you have to be stuck next to this kid all year, you'll fail the class just because his fucking face will distract you the entire hour. As much as you would love to just zone the fuck out for the rest of time, your attention is drawn by the voice of your teacher, who is now yelling.

"Dave, for the last time, please take off your sunglasses when you're in my classroom!"

Shit. Time to be Sass Master Ass-Douche.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I can't do that, but I can bring you a medical note if it'd make you feel better about yourself."

She shot you an evil look but thankfully dropped the topic and continued with the introductory procedures. You drown her voice out again, keeping your face forward with your chin in your palm. You stare at the kid sitting next to you out of the corner of your eye for the rest of the hour. As soon as the bell rings, you snap from inaction and slowly make your way out of the classroom, stopping only to wave goodbye to your teacher. You're pretty sure she hates you already.

_'Well, honey, join the club.'_

Your next class is "English Language and Composition," but you just call it English because why the fuck does it matter what kind of English it is? We're not fucking doctors; we don't need specializations.

You walk into class much the same way you came into biology, with your head held high and a strut in your step. You're grateful that Dirk taught you how to keep your cool and look confident as frickle even in the more stressful situations, like now. So instead of shuffling awkwardly and as close to the wall as humanly possible, you stride in like this class existed for the sole purpose of having you in it. You take a seat towards the back of the class and surround yourself with empty desks.

The next few minutes crawl by painfully slow as students begin to filter through the doorway. You watch their faces as they walk in from behind the safety of your shades. Some people look just as bored as you feel, others you can see immediately light up with recognition as they're reunited with friends they hadn't seen since the last school year. Unfortunately for you, you don't know that feeling. You continue people watching, sizing up your classmates, and trying to determine the level of involvement this class will require. That's when you see him. That kid from your biology class. You can feel your heart beat faster and you can hear your pulse thundering in your ears. You force yourself to look away, but just before you do, you see that look of excited recognition on his face.

 _'He must have other friends in this class,'_ you think to yourself.

You try pretty damn hard to avoid looking right at him, but he makes that impossible when he takes the seat beside you. And there you are. Staring at this idiot like the dumbfounded little shit you are. He glances over at you and gives you a slight, toothy smile.

_'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!'_

You hate yourself for being so stunned by this kid. You can't even help it! You just take one look at his stupid black, messy hair and his stupid buck teeth and his stupid freckles that are just barely visible against his tan skin and his stupid fantastically stunning blue eyes and his-

God dammit.

The bell rings to signal the beginning of class and you are pulled away from your inner monologue to begin yet another hour of torturous rule-reading and avoidance of this hot as hell doofus sitting right next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any typos, sentence fragments, or anything else that needs fixing, let me know and I'll be glad to fix it.


End file.
